my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyo Akemi
Kyo Akemi (''きょ あけみ Akemi Kyo), also known by her hero name '''Elementary '(小学生 Eramentary), is a U.A. student of class 2-B. Appearance Kyo is a quite tall young lady, having the physical build and features of a young man, looking more like a boy than some of the other students, due in part to this she can be considered an ultra tomboy by sheer looks alone. She seems to be in a form of distress almost permanently, her eyes being heavily drained and her skin an almost purely ashy white, looking like she only gets 30 minutes of sleep every night and hardly sees the sun. Kyo also has a collection of scars running around her ankles and lower calves, having gotten these from training with her quirk, cutting herself deeply due to a lack of control, these are present elsewhere on her body but much less severe. In terms of her physical build she is rather skinny for a U.A. student, not having much (if any) visual muscle mass. Personality Kyo is a rather shy girl, being a recluse socially and lacking most basic social skills. Biography Kyo was born into a family of pro heroes, her father a hero named Akira, and her mother a hero called Ayanami, the two were popular heroes in their time, being their times equivalent to Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady in a way. The two did not possess a similar quirk to Kyo at all, having a Transformation quirk and a Mutation respectively, not exactly being very experienced in handling a quirk like Kyo’s the two left her to specialists, trying to improve the massive headaches she suffered as a byproduct since she was 4 years old. Around the time Kyo was 6 her parents chose to retire from hero work, having been heroes for 20 years at that point, choosing to hand over the roles they played to younger heroes. After doing this the Kyo’s mother convinced her father to move back to the east of Japan with her, where the two are quite unknown as pro heroes compared to the western and northern Japan, citing they can raise Kyo with more input than they would if they were massive celebrities, instilling the values of heroics into her as she grew and adjusted to life in eastern Japan. Over her childhood and early teen years she was, in away a wallflower, not having many friends as she grew up, even hiding her parents legacy for fear of bullying. To make matters worse, her headaches caused her language skills to be not the best, making constant mistakes like not using honorifics and barely being able to write consistently, even at points being bullied for her lack of proper skills. Though she did incur a lot of problems in her youth, Kyo stayed true to her values, being a heroic person when it was called upon her to be so, not seeming to be very visually heroic, but having the heart of a pure hero. All of this then came to a head when she was 15, having always had a small want to attend U.A. , if nothing more than to step out of her parents shadow and then prove she is strong too. On the day of the entrance exam she went alone, not telling her parents she was going, she in a massive surprise to find she passed it, gaining a spot in the heroics course, not having a high score on the exam due to how unsuited for combat her quirk was at the time, but having enough to scrape by. When her parents found out she took the exam they were both angry and proud, scolding her not for sneaking behind their backs, but for not telling her, promising they will do their best to assist her in her time at U.A. During her first year of U.A. Kyo was somewhat similar to Mirio Togata, lacking power or huge levels of control over her quirk, actually being at the bottom of her class in terms of her practical abilities, only being kept in for her tenacity and amazing theory scores. Though most of this changed when she had her internship, getting one at a hero agency specializing in rescue, learning that her quirk could be used to trick people, and use their power against themselves, developing a fighting style for the rest of her first year revolving around environmental combat, rising from dead last to around the bottom quarter. Abilities Overall Abilities: Kyo is among one of the physically weakest students at U.A., well in the hero course at least, being barely able to lift half of her own body weight on a good day. However, she possess a extremely sharp mind, being a genius of investigation, medical care and architecture. Kyo also posses a immense resolve and willpower, so much it is disproportionate to physicality, being one of the few students at U.A. who can take a beating and keep fighting with their spirit intact. Her willpower is so potent in fact it can be toted as being super human, being able to put up with practically anything done to her. * Genius Intellect: Kyo is a naturally born genius, being a child prodigy and among one of the smartest people at U.A. High School, being second to only Momo Yaoyorozu. Kyo's intelligence is mostly used for exploiting architectural weaknesses, along with preforming medical care on the fly, being so good at the later she could transition into being a doctor with ease, if she ever drops out of being a hero. * Enhanced Agility: While not being a fast runner, or even a well paced one, Kyo is a extremely adept climber, has some skill in parkour and basic gymnastic skill, being able to preform jumps and flips if need be, being a extremely mobile young woman. * Indomitable Will and Spirit: Kyo can put up with intense physical and mental stress, being able to pace herself with the likes of Mirio Togata in terms of her sheer heroic spirit, turning from a shy and quiet girl into something many only dream to be, even when they go pro. Quirk "Wire Eject" '''- Wire Eject is a rather odd emitter type quirk, being insanely simple in comparison to other quirks of its classification. Wire Eject allows its user to well, Eject a thin wire from their fingertips, the sharpness of said wire ranging from being utterly blunt, all the way to razor sharp, being enough to cut even some low tier metals. The wires can reach up to 3 meters in length per finger, totaling in 30 meters in total counting all 10 fingers. The said wires take an oddly translucent form, not looking similar to plastic ties. The wires are made from Kyo's body fat, taking excess calories and then converting them into fuel for the quirk. Each piece of the wire can support a quarter of Kyo’s body weight, if she where to be suspended by it, needing 4 wires ejected and wrapped around something to do so. Even though they can be ejected they can’t be retreated, needing around 3 minutes to fully regrow 1 fingers worth of wire, though if more than 5 wires are regrowing in Kyo's body at once she will experience a extremely painful headache, even when they are inside of her skin they somehow grant a small headache too, it is unclear why this happens but can be attributed to a possible link with the wires and her nervous system. Stats Equipment and Weapons '''Costume Alpha: Kyo’s original hero suit was quite simple, it was a pure black body suit, with white boots and gauntlets, and a white hood/cape. She also wore what looked to be a blindfold, which was actually an advanced piece of tech that is like one way glass, allowing her to see out, but people not being able to see her eyes. She still has this suit, only now kept in storage as a fall back if her new costume is damaged beyond repair. Costume Beta (current): Kyo has redesigned her hero suit as of late, having taken inspiration from other students design ethic, most of it stemming from that of Izuku Midoriya and his countless costume variations, with a small amount of her classmates design ethic sprinkled in and some inspiration from Fat Gum’s suit design. In this iteration it has become a lot more practical, but at the cost of increased weight/complexity. Kyo has discarded her cape/hood idea, now opting for a pair of flight goggles due to them being much more practical to see out of. She also now keeps her face and hair in the open, slicking her hair back and usually having her goggles on top of her head when out of combat. She also wears a small earpiece, but due to how small it is thanks to the advancement it is not very visible. The chest area of her costume has seen the most major alterations, she still wears a bodysuit, only now a dark shade of indigo with grey lining around her joints (look up MCU spider man for context) and a form of V neck turtleneck design, reaching around midway up the side and back of her neck, assisting in trapping heat during colder weather much better than its predecessor. The most major alteration however is the addition of a dark grey/black accented leather jacket, the black part being the collar section and stitching, also having a form of harness around the upper torso, to strap it down in the event of a battle to keep it from flapping around. The jacket itself is rather normal bar the harness, having short rolled up arms, exposing the black bodysuit and allowing for Kyo’s new gauntlets, the coat itself going down to around midway up her thighs. The arm and hand sections of Kyo’s suit have stayed mostly unchanged, only now being shorter, only reaching midway up her forearm, using a white plated segmented design, having a weaker, but much more flexible design to assist with the use of her quirk due to this. The gauntlets will receive a more detailed description in the support category, due to being partially support gear. The section comprising the lower half of this new suit is much different to its original design, now being comprised of a pair of military styled Cargo jeans, having many pockets and a connected harness to, like the jacket to assist in keeping it tight and strapped down in a fight. Like her gauntlets her boots are still white, but now much more flexible and weaker, being segmented for increased mobility and fine movement. Due to them being basically pieces of support gear they will be detailed in the support gear category. * Striking Gauntlets: Kyo’s new gauntlets as detailed above are segmented into around 17+ plates, connected onto a fabric under layer, having a plate for each joint in her hand and one on her elbow. Each knuckle and joint on the hand segment now has a small and rounded piece of iron on them, granting Kyo slightly increased striking power, at the cost of higher weight, these said iron segments link into a Y shape on the back of her hand, running up her arm to then intercept the lining on her bodysuit for aesthetic reasons. The tip of each gloves fingers can split into 4 pieces, and then slide back to release Kyo’s wires, using a muscle/nerve based sensing system to do so, however when closed and if the wires are still released they will forcefully sever Kyo’s wires, causing immense pain. * Cutting Boots: While similar to her gauntlets in design, Kyo’s boots are much different in their use, while lacking visible segments of iron they have small packs of iron under each plate, helping to ground Kyo in a fight. Each boot also has a special “knife” like object, hidden at the back and front of them, these “knives” are blunt, and too short to cause in real slicing damage even if sharpened, but are coated with a special solvent that upon contact with her wires will cut them off at the point of contact, causing her no pain. This part of the boots is to only be used in an emergency. Each segment of this function is released when Kyo snaps her heels together, alah “there's no place like home”. Conflicts * Relationships Family * Teachers * Vlad King: Kyo was in Vlad's class during her first year, she wasn't very talkative with him, but they both have a mutual unspoken respect due to Kyo's drive to become a hero. * Shota Aizawa: Kyo is deathly afraid of Aizawa, thinking he is probably the most scary man in all of U.A. bar maybe Nezu. Students & Classmates * Mei Hatsume: Mei is the support student who created Kyo's gear and uniform, the two have a rather odd relationship, Mei overwhelming Kyo with her fast speech and insane ideas all of the time. Heroes * Villains * Trivia Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training